Sweet beginings
by Superq
Summary: A James an Lily Fic. They are just starting their 7th year. hope you like it!
1. Authors note

This is my favorite James and Lily fic I have ever writen! It is really cool. There are  
  
not really chapters, they are just different sections, as I can not type all of it up in  
  
one day :) sorry! So the chapters are just called, 1,2,3, ext. ext. blah, blah, blah,  
  
you get the point, I hope you like it!  
  
Kiss, Kiss  
  
-Suz   
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of the Harry Potter charachters.  
  
However, I did create Lyra Zalize by myself, and only by myself! Please do not  
  
steal her or my ideas!!! :) thanks 


	2. chapter 1

As James Potter strode jauntily through the barrier at platform 9 3/4 ,  
  
his eyes scanned the students milling about. By the time his parents had  
  
arrived behind him a split second later, dragging their sons' heavy trunk,  
  
James was gone. He was halfway across the barrier running to greet his  
  
three best friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all  
  
laughing about something and lugging their trunks aboard the Hogwarts  
  
Express, when their missing quarter finally joined them.  
  
"About time!" said Sirius sounding remarkably like Mrs. Potter. James  
  
jumped on top of Sirius, trying to tackle him to the ground, and in the  
  
process the contents of Sirius' trunk had fallen out. Spell books, potion  
  
ingredients and underwear littered the ground. Three girls standing nearby  
  
chatting merrily stopped immedialty to help pick up the mess. James  
  
looked up to see who they were, but all that caught his eye was whom  
  
they left. Lily Evans was standing where the other girls had been moments  
  
before. She was pointedly ignoring the boys and had her back turned.  
  
James abandoned his cleaning effort and went to talk to Lily. He let out a  
  
fox whistle and then said:  
  
"Evans, looking good" as a way of a greeting. She turned to him and  
  
gave him an icy glare. James knew this look all to well. After all, he'd been  
  
getting it since their fourth year when he first started asking her out.  
  
"So, torture any one yet this year?" she asked sardonically.  
  
"Nah, not yet. Nut who knows? It's a long train ride. Who knows what  
  
could happen." at that moment, James noticed a badge pinned under  
  
Lily's prefect badge. It was silver and said "HG" on it. James' face split  
  
into a grin. "Well, wouldn't you know it, your Head Girl."  
  
"That's right I'm Head Girl. You and your little friends had better  
  
watch your selves this year. If I catch you doing anything you shouldn't be,  
  
ill throw you into detention," she said warningly. James feigned a look of  
  
terror, then said  
  
"Hmmmm." then he let out a noise of disbelief and pulled something  
  
out of the pocket of his muggle jacket. It was a badge identical to lily's,  
  
but instead of a "HG" on it, it contained a "HB". Her eyes bore into him.  
  
"Who did you steal that from? Go give it back right now or I'll give  
  
you detention for a month!" said Lily shrilly.  
  
"I didn't steal this from anyone  
  
Dumbledore must have been off his rocker to send it to me, but he did. He  
  
probably thinks it will give me a feeling of responsibility, but I am afraid  
  
he's mistaken." He flashed Lily a grin that could make almost any one's  
  
heart melt, but she was just standing there dumfounded.  
  
"But-Why-How???"  
  
"Don't ask me! Hey, want to know something that I find quite  
  
interesting? Most people with this responsibility get married or date. I don't  
  
think we should stop the tradition. Look at the Weasley's. You know, Arthur  
  
and Molly. We weren't here when they were , but hey were heads and  
  
their expecting twins. Their fourth and fifth child. Oh, and the Prewetts just  
  
got married last month. Oh and the Boots. I heard that-"  
  
"Shut up. I don't care. Like I would go out or even marry you? Wishful  
  
thinking Potter." Lily hissed.  
  
"We'll see." James said knowingly. "Looks like your friends are  
  
coming back. I should go. Don't want to be here when you start telling  
  
everyone how cute I am." James flashed her one last grin and and  
  
walked back to his friends.  
  
"The nerve of him! How dare he!? I would never marry a peice of  
  
slim like him!" Lily raged silently to herself. At the same time, a little peice of  
  
her brain kept telling her how wonderful life would be if be if she were  
  
married to James potter. She shook her head as her friends rejoined her,  
  
but couldn't help watching his retreating back. 


	3. chapter 2

"Oh god not potter again!" Said Seventeen year old Lily Evans. James  
  
potter had just walked into the Gryffindor common room. "I wish eh would  
  
go and fall of his broom stick!" she said to her best friend Lyra Zalize.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I bet you do." Lyra said offhandedly. 'But I still think you  
  
should give him a try... there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, he is  
  
bound to ask you, he always does." She said flicking through her  
  
transfiguration notes.  
  
"Even if he does ask me I will not go with him." said Lily stubbornly,  
  
looking at her notes as well.  
  
"Why?" she asked. "He's perfect! But he is not really my type." she  
  
said, eyeing Sirius Black with interest.  
  
"But do you know what that ass said to me?" She asked, Looking at  
  
Lyra in disbelief.   
  
"UH..NO!" she said, sounding highly annoyed.  
  
"He said that since I am head girl and he is head Boy then we are  
  
bound to get... oh my gosh get this... he thinks we will get married!" she  
  
said rolling her eyes.  
  
"When did he say that?" Lyra asked looking astounded.  
  
"On the platform before coming to school."Lily said looking  
  
depressed.  
  
Just then James stood up and walked over to Lily and Lyra.  
  
"Oh god, don't look now but he is coming over here!" said Lyra  
  
looking into her lap to hide how hard she was laughing at the look on Lily's  
  
face.  
  
"NOW! Oh no, no, no! Im leaving." she said starting to pick up her  
  
things. But she was not quick enough, James was already standing right  
  
behind her. She turned around quickly and ran right into James.  
  
"Whoa, where's the fire Evans?" he asked casually.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she spat at him, she glared at Lyra who  
  
was turning her laughter into a fit of coughing.  
  
"Well, as I am sure you already know, there is a Hogsmeade trip this  
  
weekend, and -"  
  
"You knew when you came over here what the answer was, so why  
  
don't you get back to shoving your head up your own ass and leave me  
  
ALONE!" she shouted and stormed off of to the girls dormitories.   
  
Lyra who was still trying hard not to laugh looked at James and said  
  
"sorry mate, you tried, but there is no convincing her." she said starting to  
  
walk away.  
  
"But wait, what did I do?" James asked staring after Lily. Lyra  
  
shrugged her shoulders and ran off after Lily.  
  
"Damn mate, she turned you down again, that has got to be a  
  
record for you." James turned around to see who was talking to him. It  
  
was Sirius, his best friend. James slumped down in an arm chair and stared  
  
into the fire.  
  
"I just wish she would give me a chance. I think I've changed a bit.. I  
  
think." said James rather lamely.  
  
"Well mate, it is not my place to say but I don't think she likes you  
  
very much." Said Sirius, rather seriously.  
  
"Hello captian obvious!" said James looking at Sirius in disbelief.  
  
"I'm just joking mate! She is bound to warm up to you some time!"  
  
said Sirius cheerfully. "After all you are head boy and girl, you have to  
  
spend SOME time together." he said laughing. James just sat there looking  
  
at Sirius.  
  
"I guess it could have been worse." said James miserably.  
  
"Well why don't you sleep on it, it is getting lat." said Sirius standing  
  
up and yawning.  
  
"I guess your right." said James, starting up to the boys dormitory. 


End file.
